The endless War
by Kishimaru Usiru -Pride
Summary: Kagome and the rest of the gang are still looking for the jewel shards. Though they are caught in a battle with some of the fiercest demons created since the beginning of time. Characters based on my upcoming novel Asorida, this is to give people a glimpse of the monsters that have plagued existence for eons. Feel free to comment on the twist of new characters. Will write more soon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Outsiders

A light blared through a small clearing 4 orbs of light appeared and then grew until they took shape. In the center of these figures was a grey headed man in a bright white lab coat. His hands on a clear display that flickered every so often. "Well here we are, Earth. Look you have to make this quick. Find what ever soldiers he has sent here and kill them what ever there looking for if they haven't found it yet they soon might. Wait.." He stopped as he started scrolling down the readings.

One of the larger men stood towering over him, wearing dark green plate armor with a scripted language that seemed foreign and alien several broad symbols covered his armor and across his back was a massive hammer carved with a single broken circle. On his hips were two similar hammers each had the same symbols on them. "I don't like the sound of that Tech spit it out what is the issue this time?" He had dark black hair with lines of grey slipping through the strands. His face was hard with a bold chin and a deep scar across his right eye.

Tech sighed and closed his eyes and lifted his thin glasses to rub his nose slightly where they sat. "Saia double check the readings and give me the actual readings please. If this is your idea as a joke its a very poor one." His bright grey eyes opened as the readings stayed the same, lines and symbols stretched before him, the screen suddenly tripling in size readings scrolling faster than most people could understand. "My readings have been checked over 100 times Nicholi. You are standing in Feudal era Japan. Planet Earth, 1500 years ago. Some how we have traveled through time to be here, I was unsure myself of the exact date though. Somehow when we transported to Earth somehow we traveled through time. Though it is not unusual since we have traveled some distance from our very own galaxy, I am sorry but there are readings that Juggernauts are here at this exact time and place."

A woman stepped forward tilting her head, "Earth... I know that planet, Envy and Sloth had just destroyed it 20 years ago. Before our rebellion even began." She was slender standing about a head taller than Tech was her hair bright red and long enough to flow down her back completely. She wore thin red armor the symbol of white flames etched into each plate, on her arms serrated shoulder pads made out of the same metal. She carried a spear longer than she was half of the spear handle was only half the length and the rest of it was a massive flat blade serrated and edged bearing a symbol on the center of its bright red flat blade a white flame cupped in two hands. "Its not possible for it to even exist in any time but the past so it makes sense."

Nicholi nodded solemnly and then the screen closed suddenly. "Look the plan still stands we need to end this before it gets out of hand. Kill what ever Juggernauts are here and then I'll be back to pick you up in about 1 months time. Got it?" He looked at each of them pointedly his grey eyes serious for a moment. "Actually given the nature of the hunt how about we make it 3 if your not done by then ill help you but I'm going to do some research on how we ended up here in the first place should be very interesting." He smiled broadly, "Pride put you in charge Theo so you get this done got it?"

Theo the green armored demon scratched his head his green slitted eyes weary for a moment. "We will get it done don't you worry. Terra, Garif lets get moving we've got a lot of ground to cover get your gear and lets get going."

A smaller man having grey tinted skin with spiked armor all over that jutted out in his shoulders at least six inches, on his back was a large kite shield that had a star burst patter that was split down the center. It was decorated to look like a piece of art but along the edges of the shield it was as sharp as any blade. He had a cocky grin as he grabbed a small pack from his feet and slung it over his shoulder as the other picked up packs of leather of the same length.

"See you on the other side Nicholi and make sure Pride stays away from his brothers and sisters we don't need him dead by the time we get back after all." Terra with her bright red slitted eyes smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek gently, his face brightened to the same shade as her hair. "Hurry back and don't get lost in your logs." They each turned and headed east by the suns direction.

Inyuasha and Kagome were walking down a light road when Kagome stopped for a minute, there was a slight shift in the wind and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up slightly. Inuyasha stopped and watched her carefully. "Come on Kagome we don't have time to watch the wind turn you know." He stopped when he saw the way she was looking out on the horizon.

"There is something I don't know weird about the wind just now. Just sent shivers up my spine is all." She rubbed her arms and shook her head softly. "Anyway lets get after this jewel shard, I don't want to be going after it tonight something seems off today." She tucked her hair behind her ear as she moved up next to Inuyasha and Miroku and started walking with them.

Shippo was watching the horizon a little scared but jumped down to the ground his tail flicking with his nerves. "So what do we know about this jewel shard? I mean its not going to be some scary demon is it?" He was walking as Inuyasha turned looking rather dark with a deep grin on his face. Shippo stopped and shivered slightly, "W-What is it Inuyasha?"

"Didn't you know this demon loves to eat little fox demons. It comes from the trees and snatches them up before they even realize it there in its stomach." He grabbed Shippo quickly and started to grind his head with his fist.

"Sit boy." The necklace around his neck shined for a moment before he was slammed to the ground with crushing force. Kagome picked little Shippo up and rubbed his hair softly. "Its nothing like that, in fact from what Miroku heard about it. Its just some weak demon who got lucky and ended up with a piece of the shard nothing more. Once we get to the town hopefully they can shed more light on it."

Miroku nodded quietly and then smiled, "I will have to talk to the head of the village. Maybe his daughters too." He was deep in thought as a light blush touched his face. When a piercing scream obviously not human shuddered the air. It lasted for a few moments but the blood of everyone in the group turned cold.

"What the hell was that." Inuyasha growled softly and started running towards the woods were the crows and birds had just taken flight. He jumped again and again running as fast as his legs would take him, the air smelled of foul blood but of burning woods. "This doesn't sound like some weak demon."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and the others took off after him heading off the path into the woods with him, "He always does this, hes going to get himself into trouble." She took a deep breath suddenly she felt it the Jewel shard was close but only for a moment, as she turned her head to the side she saw a small figure jumping through the branches almost silently. The same moment she saw it it turned its head and looked down at her, were its eyes should have been were hollow sockets of flesh not marred or scared just not there at all. It smiled its face covered in gore and from its teeth bits of flesh still clung there.

Though the same moment she saw it it was gone faster than she could follow but in the next instant her foot caught a root and she fell hard into the ground her head hitting a root solidly as the world went black instantly, the last sounds she heard was Miroku's shouts as everyone gathered around her.

Miroku stopped and inspected Kagome and turned to Shippo, "Get Inuyasha and bring him here now, tell him to forget the demon. We can go after it later when Kagome is feeling better." Shippo nodded and ran off as Miroku lifted her head slightly. She was bleeding only slightly but her head was swelling a little bit. He turned and looked into the tree that she was gazing at for a moment and saw black blood on one of the branches. "What did you see Kagome?"

Shippo made it to Inuyasha and stopped at the edge of the clearing, Inuyasha's Tessaiga was drawn and leveled as he looked around the clearing but what Shippo could see there wasn't much left of the demon to fight. "Inuyasha did you do this!" There was an arm hanging from one of the trees nearby hunks of it were ripped out. The torso was torn apart black blood every where and there were even limbs missing completely not to be found at all. The head had been ripped off and what was left of its face was twisted in either horror or pain impossible to tell.

"Don't be stupid. I got here and it was already like this but.. What ever did this didn't waste time sticking around. " He sighed as he pressed the tip back against the sheath and Tessaiga reverted instantly. "What are the others doing how come you came here by yourself." He looked down at Shippo and noticed how scared he looked when looking around the area. "Shippo focus where is Kagome."

He looked up horror stuck in his eyes. "She fell and hit her head shes out cold..." He looked back at the mass of blood in the center. "You were lying about the demon right?" Inuyasha huffed slightly as he started to go back to the others, Shippo finally turned away from the scene his knees still shaking as he ran away to follow Inuyasha.

They found Miroku and Kagome back where she had fallen he had her on a soft patch of earth and was running clean water through her wound and sprang up the second the other two had returned but Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air looking back where Kagome had and saw the blood and froze for a moment. "It was here..." He looked at Miroku waiting for him to tell him he saw it.

"I didn't see anything but Kagome may have." He looked down at Kagome who was still out cold, "Either way its not safe here we have to get to that village. Did you see the demon that held the jewel shard?" Shippo shuddered and then walked over to Kagome. "What did you guys find?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "What ever we found it didn't have a jewel shard anymore. It wasn't much left of it any way something else decided to turn it into its meal. But what ever did that took off pretty quick we didn't even get a glance at it. Theres no telling what could have done something like that."

Miroku sighed and then nodded, "Lets get moving before it decides to have another snack." They all nodded as Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome and they started back towards the path, Kagome muttering softly the whole time.

The demon landed among a group of armored demons each jumping up weapons drawn but they all sighed and put there weapons away when they saw who it was they all sat back down returning to sharpening weapons or cleaning their kills for dinner. A massive shadow rose and started to lumber towards the new comer. He was a slender demon hair matted and black, with a gaunt face. He wore loose cloths but along his body you could see blades hilts of daggers but some areas were impossible to tell what he hid away. His face was shadowed but when the light hit his eyes you could see that there was nothing there but deep sockets smooth and unbroken. Gore and blood covered most of his body and his face was a twisted smile as he swayed from side to side as if intoxicated.

The shadow towering over him stepped into the light and was at least as tall as most of the medium sized trees around him. His armor black and glossy spikes jutting out all over his arms and his massive breast plate that seemed to swallow up all the light around him. His eyes burning red slits with irises that were as orange as the sun itself. "I take it since you've had yourself a snack that you got what you were after correct?" He crossed his arms slowly each looked about the size of massive tree trunks. His hair was a burning red but seemed to fade and grow in color like a burning fire.

He suddenly started cackling like a mad man as he bent over slowly and then puked up half of a demons head. "Though he wasn't very tasty but I made do." He wiped his mouth slightly tilting his head as he kicked it over to one of the soldiers nearby. "Remove the shard and put it with the others, and if you want to don't be careful. I'm still hungry and another meal wouldn't hurt me." The demon looked similar to the large demon there eyes slitted in the same manner each colored differently. Some of them carried different weapons much like scythes or swords each of them looking solemn and ready to kill anything that they came across. "That is 5 shards how many more of these blasted things are there Wrath? I'm tired of skulking around this worthless mud ball lets just rip this planet apart and find the pieces our way. We don't need to hide from these worthless beings least of all these worthless demons that seem to collect these things like we collect bodies. Why should we keep hiding like this?"

Wrath turned and looked down at the twisted looking demon, "We may be Juggernauts Gluttony but we have our orders as well. Apocalypse wants no one to know we are here so here we hide. Besides I thought you would like eating everything that happened to catch a glimpse of you. Now did anyone spot you?" Wrath growled slightly as he watched him carefully. Though Gluttony was putting a finger in his mouth trying to stretch it wider but it wouldn't stay wide. "What the hell are you doing Gluttony focus!"

He stopped and bared his teeth each tooth filed to a jagged point and each tooth was covered in bits of flesh but none of them were rotted or showing signs of yellowing. "You think I'm not. I am the best at being silent at hunting anything that moves because I can see them even when they cant see themselves. I was just wondering..." He put his finger to the edge of his mouth and pulled again. "If it would be easier to eat if my mouth were bigger, and yes someone saw me and I know exactly where they are. I'll take a few men with me and take care of the little runts and wipe out the village there in while I'm at it. The less of these little aimless bastards there are the better."

He turned to a soldier honing his dagger and held out his hand. "Give me the blade whelp. Id like to see something." The soldier stopped for a moment his face skeptical but handed the dagger over without hesitation. Gluttony used his fingers to test the edge then put the blade in his mouth and with one motion split open his cheek until the back of his teeth were visible. He repeated this to the other side and opened his mouth up wide as his blood spilled to the ground causing steam to rise in the cool night air. He paid the soldier no mind as he handed the dagger back covered in blood that smelled toxic, he grinned and his face twisted into a mask of sinister intent. "Now ill be able to eat them so much easier. But I cant wait to sink my teeth into that little slut of a human. She smells so good I just might cook this one for once. But who knows I just might get excited and rip her apart instead."

Wrath waved his hand and walked back to the edge where he had shattered a group of trees to turn into a large seat for himself. "Then get it done before there lips start flapping we don't want word to spread. End them tonight and if they get away I will clean up your mess and you wont get to eat again for a month got it." Wrath's hair burned so bright it seemed that it would catch the woods on fire but not a spark flew up. "Get going your wasting time sitting here."

Gluttony curled his tongue and sent out 3 whistles, 5 soldiers stood each thinner than the rest each baring a mark of fangs on there chest. "Lets get going then, I'm getting hungry just thinking of the wench."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I did not post a disclaimer in the first chapter because I'm so unused to not writing my own material. I do not own any of Inuyasha or the characters based on Inuyasha. However the characters that are unique to me are of my creation and are copy writed, use of these characters without my explicite permision is grounds for lawsuite. Thank you and enjoy. ^^

Chapter 2 The hunters

Kagome opened her eyes slowly Inuyasha leaning against the wall his eyes closed waiting for her to wake. The room was a plain small living space a wicker roll for her to lay on was all she had but it was comfortable on the soft dirt the floor centered around. She got up slowly the pain in her head lessened only a small portion but she felt the bandage that had been wrapped carefully around her head anyway.

"So your finally awake are you?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her a hint of concern hidden behind his tough exterior. "You saw the demon right? What did it look like?" He stepped away from the wall and crouched in front of her inches from her face waiting for an answer.

She blinked a few times a slight blush dusted her face before she pushed him roughly onto his but and sat up the rest of the way. "It was... Terrifying really. It didn't have eyes and it moved so fast, its not like a lot of demons we have seen before." She shook her head slightly and then winced. "It looked like it had been eating... other demons." She looked at him carefully, "That's weird right?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment but then Miroku and Sango walked in with Shippo and Kirara they all had concern on their face when they looked at Kagome but she smiled and then laughed. "I'm fine really its just a bump we've all been through much worse haven't we?"

Sango smiled and laughed softly, "That is very true. So I hear that another demon has the jewel shard? What has been going on since I went to the demon hunter village?" She looked at them all pointedly.

Miroku sighed softly and then sat down against the wall while everyone else followed suite, "It seems a different type of demon is gathering jewel shards as well. I've asked a few questions and there have been a few rumors. You see no one has ever seen this demon, well no one alive has anyway." Everyone shared a look of concern. "This is bad if we don't stop this demon soon it will have enough jewel shards to be more than a formidable opponent."

Kagome nodded quietly but then thought for a moment. "But he only had one on him." Everyone turned to her, "Well he was only carrying one on him and he didn't seem to be using it like the other demons would... More like just carrying it to some where else. For someone else. If what your saying is true then he is working with some other demon maybe working for some other demon."

Inuyasha shrugged slightly and then looked at Kagome and then the rest of them. "Well then its simple really. There going after jewel shards right? Well who has the most jewel shards right now other than Naraku?" He looked at Kagome carefully, "My question is though if its after jewel shards why not get ours when it had the chance? Why wait?" He clutched the hilt of his sword carefully tense as he thought of something that could be hunting them.

"Miroku and I were talking about that actually..." Sango looked at Miroku carefully and he nodded once and she studied her hirakos, every nick and dent in it she could recall how it had killed a demon. "We think it was waiting to have more of an audience... Which means we should probably get out of this village and avoid them for as long as were hunting this thing we need to keep moving and we need to move fast."

Inuyasha sniffed a few times and then stood quickly, "It might be too late for that. I smell blood, and lots of it. Looks like we were slow in getting out." He ran outside and the others followed Kagome was handed her bow and arrows by Miroku with a smile. "Try and stay conscious this time Kagome." She huffed at Inuyasha, but stopped quickly when she saw how the village was being torn apart. There were 5 in all, one of them was throwing forearmed sized daggers through running villagers. Some of them had pitchforks and rakes but none of them even got close to hit him.

At the other end of the village there was a demon with long chains, wrapped around his arms serrated blades laced through the chains themselves as he flailed them around he shattered the wooden buildings like they were nothing. He was laughing the whole time, watching the chains wrap around running people and shredding them apart as the chains were yanked away.

Though before them three of the demons stood in front of the group. One of them was Inuyasha's height bald and had tattoos running along the side of his face and further down his collar bone. He stood in front of the group his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. A set of daggers ran along the length of his back each within easy reach of his hands and a thin rapier attached to his left hip. Black cloth made up his and every other demons clothing.

The two beside him carried curved blades each was jointed. They were twins but were the only ones in the group not smiling. Each of their eyes was slitted like a serpents eyes vertical with different colorations around their black iris's. "Look boys. It's our second course. Though the girl he wants alive so lets be sure to avoid swinging in her direction understood." They said nothing only narrowed their eyes slightly. Inuyasha growled and then drew his Tesigga and jumped into the air slashing down at the head demon, only it rushed forward towards the others daggers already in its hands as the other two blocked Inuyasha's slash and pushed him back.

Sango reared back flinging her Hirakos suddenly yelling out as she did but he ducked it by falling to his knees and sliding forward his back touching the ground for just a moment before he jumped up and flung the daggers towards Miroku who held his staff in a defensive position before they even hit though a massive shield fell from the roof blocking both daggers as a armored figure dropped down his knee smacking the bald demon in the chest bringing him down to the ground his hand grabbing the demons throat and with a single motion ripped it out causally as if he did this every day. He turned to the group as they readied there weapons and the boomerang came back he leaned to the side slightly avoiding it before it hit him. "Need a hand?" He smirked slightly as he walked over and grabbed his shield in front of Miroku. His eyes dark grey surrounded by slits like every other demon there.

Sango pulled out one of her Sai and held it to his neck as he looked down a little bored. "Look las if you didn't want me to save your friend you could have just said so. But cutting my throat wont put his back together." He nodded to the demon on the ground and then looked at Inuyasha, the twins still attacking him from two directions moving in and out of his range just as he switched to swing at the other one.

He folded his arms as he watched them. "Well I'd help your friend out mates. He looks strong but how long could he last really? Two maybe three minutes?" He smirked as he put his arms through two vertical straps running the length of both sides of the kite shield. With a single yank it split in two the edges looking very deadly as he lifted it to the star light. "I'm waiting for the big fish to splash finally. But you lot can go on ahead."

They didn't waste another moment as Kagome leveled her bow with an arrow already notched and ready to fire. "Hit the mark!" She fired and the sacred arrow burned through the night sky hitting one of the demons square in the back while he was swinging at Inuyasha's neck. His chest burned away instantly but the rest of him fell to the ground charred remains but still intact. Sango's chain wrapped around the other demons arms and held them tight to his body just in time for Miroku's demon scroll to hit him in the chest. Shocks spreading through his body as Inuyasha brought down Tessaiga severing it in two. Though as they looked down both ends of the roads they saw that the other demons were taken out already.

One by a large demon pulling a hammer out of the demon with the chains. It's chest crushed by a single blow. It turned and nodded to the one with the shield and then looked up the street just in time to see a fiery headed demon sliding a javelin through its chest and snapping its neck when she was in arms reach. Each of these demons looked much fiercer and much more powerful than the ones that just attack but didn't make a single move against the group.

They started to walk towards each other as they eyed Inuyasha and the others closely. "So tell me half-ling. Have you seen a crazed demon with missing eyes?" They walked to the center of the village Garif looking around cautious constantly as if this wasn't the end of the fighting his shield still split, his grey eyes darting from dark corner to dark corner.

Inuyasha held Tessaiga even leveled at the giant armored demon, and Theo eyed the blade with boredom. "Boy if you don't find something to do with that blade of yours I will show you why I have survived for eons. If we wanted you dead trust me you would be dead." He sighed as he reached down and ripped the front of one of the dead demons the armor underneath was visible and he used the cloth to gently clean his armor of the blood spatter.

"You could be nicer Theo its not like its every day they meet demons like us." She smiled as she walked up to Inuyasha and gently put a finger on his blade and lowered it slowly, her bright smile catching him off guard. "I am Terra. That grump over there is Theo, and the quite one over there is Garif." She looked over to Kagome and the others still smiling as she stepped back from him. "So do you mind putting your weapons away we kinda need to talk about a few things before you decide to judge us." She sighed as she set her lance in the small loops on her back the blade still jutting up well above her body. Blood still spattered on its serrated edges. "We are not exactly with them anymore. They are Juggernauts like us. But its a long story, so you mind telling me why you are their target? The only reason those particular Juggernauts are ever sent out is to hunt people Gluttony wants to either eat or they have something that he was sent to get."

Garif looked at his shields edge and tested it against his armored finger tip. "What shes saying to you lot is that you got something they want. So what is so important that you've ended up landing on our radar?" He looked at Miroku carefully, "Other wise we will go and let them kill you. You lot look like you can handle yourselves, but for how long?" He pointed one half of his shield to the fallen demon an image of fangs carved into the armor underneath the cloth. "That mark is the symbol for their house. If your a target for them, then you are a target for the house of Wrath as well. If one doesn't get you then the two of them together will get the better of you eventually. You all have to sleep some time don't you." He sighed as he looked around the ruined village some of the buildings caving in slowly others long collapsed during the battle.

Kagome flushed with a bit of anger and stepped foreword grabbing Garif's shoulder and spinning him to face her. "That's not fair. You know we are doing the best we can but your not giving me much to work on. So can you explain who and what you people are?" She bit her lip slightly as they all turned looking at her with a look of slight discontent, though Terra sighed and then ran her fingers through her hair stopping in snags trying to straiten them out. "I'm sorry if we seem ungrateful, but demons are not always friendly you know."

Deep in the shadows of one of the broken houses Gluttony laid flat on the ground his teeth bared as he scrunched his face up listening closely. "You simpering bastards, what is the house of Pride doing here. This is our world for now what makes Pride think he can send his men in when he wants." He whimpered slightly as lifted his fingers and snapped once, in his mind you could see the sound travel and bounce across every surface until it hit there plates of armor. He saw every glyph and marking. "Two Keroborus and a Captain class soldiers. Each one Prides men... Meaning that they will be so much stronger than others." He sighed slightly and then grinned.

"Well if I can't have the whore I'll take the others for a consolation prize." His body sank into the ground through the darkness and suddenly all of the dead started falling into the ground black pits of nothing left in their wake slowly swallowing them up. The Juggernauts pulled their weapons free with practiced speed, but within a few moments the holes were closed followed by a silence so profound that even the bugs dare not disturb it for a few brief moments.

"Gluttony." Theo rubbed the head of his hammer slowly watching every shadow as if the devil itself would reach out for them from them. "We need to get moving, I don't like being were Gluttony has fed, and if he took that many bodies obviously we took the main course." He looked at Kagome briefly then the others. "Follow us or not I could care less right now, but if you like having your intestine where they are I suggest you lot get moving now. We don't have the luxury of waiting around." He started walking east slowly the other two following his steps as if they were waiting for his command.

Kagome and the others looked to one another carefully as they looked at the deserted streets not a speck of blood left and not a body in sight, "Sounds like we've run into something a lot bigger than normal." She rubbed her arms goose bumps wouldn't go down ever since the shadows swallowed those bodies.

"Kagome you worry to much, its just another group of demons same as always. We will stop them just like we stopped all the others." Inuyasha had his hands in his selves looking confident as he walked off after the demons. Miroku and the others shrugging their shoulders as they walked on after them Shippo waiting for Kagome to make up her mind as she finally gave in walking with the rest of them.

Gluttony sat on the branch of a tree his teeth ripping into the arm of one of his juggernauts blood running down his chin slowly. "And you just let them walk away you simpering whelp!" Wrath slammed his massive fist into his knee the ground trembled the tree line shuddering as the earth shifted slightly under his anger. The camp fires flared up at least ten feet for a moment though no one seemed to be worried. Most just shifting back from the flames though a few with red bands on their armor just tested the flames with there bare hands cooking the meat they were holding carefully before pulling their hands back without harm. "Tell me why I shouldn't wring your neck now Gluttony."

Gluttony cackled wildly bits of flesh flying from his mouth as he tilted his head in Wraths general direction. "I would gladly let you do so if you could ever be quick enough to catch me. But your size does impede you doesn't it." He grinned gladly his new found grin stretching to his ears now his teeth covered in gore at the moment. "But the most interesting part is why they are here in the first place. Pride is smart he knows what we would do to his people if they crossed our territory, but yet here they are as plain as day standing around like they always do. Never hiding or sulking around just standing proud as ever. Makes me want to cut their tendons and suck the marrow from their bones." He spit to his left missing one of Wrath's Juggernauts by a few inches. "We will find out why they are with them soon enough but for now we still need more of those pretty little crystal pieces so why don't you find the next one for me and ill go gobble it up nicely and bring it to you."

Wrath snorted for a moment distaste plain on his face as he turned to the only Juggernaut in white in the whole camp. His skin hair and even his eyes were a pale white, "Demor tell me where is the next shard located?" Demor's eyes glowed with an ethereal light as he stood stark still for a few moments then closed his eyes again.

"Currently the rest of the shards are held whole by a half-ling known here as Naraku. He seems to have grown quite powerful due to the aid of the Shikon jewel but has many weaknesses. My assumption is that more than the usual numbers to take down this demon." He turned and looked at Wrath, "My assumption is also that you would be needed to break the barrier that surrounds this particular being. His rank on our scales would be an A class demon, though with the rest of the jewel shards that he seeks as well he would become an S ranked demon capable of standing against even you my lord."

Wrath and every other Juggernaut with the mark of a twisting fist seemed to have a deep laugh about this. "Very well we will leave at first light and have this demons head on a Pike. But for now drink!" They all started pouring mead and liquor from casks that were covered in blood that seemed fresh. A hand still clinging to one of the casks of mead. as they all drank and sang songs in a different language, songs of blood and of the warriors who spilled it.

"Soon my brothers we will be off this pathetic rock so enjoy your spoils. Bring out their whores and lets make a night of it!" Several juggernauts walked to cages and started pulling women by the threes and passing them around as if they were a bottle to be shared with all.

And now a sneak peak into the book that I am currently working on. Asorida A Clash of Ideals. Hopefully it will be on the shelves 2014 enjoy your glimps into the world of the Juggernauts. ^^

Chapter 4 The Nightmare begins

A young jugernaut maiden ran through the halls as quickly as she could the torch light making her already sickly pale face ghostlike. She stopped short of a large chamber door each door was stamped with an iron fist each knuckle studded with black spikes. A voice echoed from deep inside the room. "Enter or be gone with you." She shoved the door open slowly until she could see the darkened chamber inside. Black fire lit the inside of the chamber poorly even though dozens of these fires were burning on each side of the large hall. Along the wall there were thousands of different types of heads, skulls, and hides hung up like trophies. "You had better have a good reason for disturbing my meditation Ora."

She bowed deeply trembling all over, "The Sins have returned all but Pride have assembled at your request. There planets vanquished." She looked up slowly after the long silence to see the man sitting on the large throne, a mass of bones and skulls strapped together and painted black to suit the armor that clung to the mass of a man inside of it. He was larger than many juggernauts, his bulk plainly visible even under the mass of black armor that was wrapped around him. Leaning against the wall to his right was a large claymore that seemed to be the same material of his armor. His golden eyes bore into her the second she met them, the burning hatred deep inside his eyes and slowly she felt a trickle down her legs as she tried to look away.

"Send them in and be quick about it. Then wait outside." She bowed again and ran out as quickly as she could only to be stopped when she ran into a massive bulk just outside the door. A massive hand grabbed her around the chest and tossed her aside like a paper doll.

"Your in our way." A deep voice said with such malice that she didn't dare look up as the six shadows passed over her while she was crumpled on the floor. Though a single shadow stopped just over her and leaned down and she began to weep silently.

"Don't worry…" The voice said softly in a maniacal chuckle as a curved blade slowly pressed itself against the underside of her neck, "The pain only lasts for a second."

"GLUTTONY! GET IN HERE NOW!"

He growled and then pulled the knife away. "Some other time then." The shadow moved away and the door shut instantly.

"The three most deadly pairs of demons… And there here again on Thanatos. I pray they leave soon." She slowly got up and then stood against the wall far away from the door. "That Wrath… Just seems to get bigger and bigger."

Inside of the chamber there were 3 pairs of demons each standing side by side, the two up font stood even with each other. "Sloth, Envy step foreword." The two up front walked up to the throne till they were at the base of it and they both knelt before him. "Report."

Sloth was a young woman with long white hair and skin to match it. Here pale slitted eyes blended together so well that it was hard to tell pupil from the rest. She wore a long flowing white dress that seemed to drift in an unknown wind. Along her left waist was a slender and curved blade that was just as white as her.

Next to her Envy was a splitting image of Pride, his armor his hair even his eyes matched perfectly with his elder brother. The only difference was the dark blue hilt of a long sword that hung on his right hip. "We are proud to report that all were destroyed on Earth. A few thousand casualties on our side was all we took. There weapons were much more advanced than we were lead to believe." He turned to look at Gluttony, "But other than that there was no problem. They were already in the middle of a war that was tearing there planet apart slowly, it didn't take much to enter in undetected."

"Very good Envy. Both of you back now. Lust, Greed step foreword." The two that stepped up next couldn't be more different from each other. Towering over Lust was Greed, a torn and tattered cloak clung to his rounded shoulders. Underneath this cloak was dark green plate armor that matched his eyes even to the shading. He had long spiked black hair that flowed halfway down his back, a battered sword hung at his left hip, its hilt wrapped in torn cloth to hold it together. His arms were folded and he looked slightly bored.

Lust came up to the center of his chest though she wore considerably less than him. Clad in only a few bracers for her arms and legs and a small cut cloth covered her up just barely. Her hair was long and deep red that fell just over her bare breasts. Tattoos of vines and flowers flowed from the back of her ankles all the way twisting and turning to wrap around the back of her neck. A small string pouch was tied to her right hip on her undergarments and a few roses were twisted into her hair. Though no weapons were visible on her. She knelt to the floor quickly lowering her face.

"Lord Apocalypse we failed to retrieve the artifact that you spoke of. They destroyed it when they found out that we were there for it. We never had a chan-" An armored fist collided with her jaw flinging her across the room and crashing into the wall cracking it slightly. Slowly Lust started to move and the whole side of her face was smashed in, each stud on his fist was plainly visible in her skin. Her jaw hung loosely and she was shaking from the intense pain of it all.

"As she was saying we didn't have much chance to study the artifact that you were looking for, but as for the life on that planet you wont find it anymore. I made sure of that after we failed." Apocalypse growled slightly and waved him away just as Sloth ran to Lust to touch her cheek.

"Heal her quickly I don't have time to hear her complaints." Apocalypse said dryly almost as if her pain was boring him.

Sloth quickly looked over her shoulder and then nodded slightly to Apocalypse as she closed her eyes a blinding white light filled the room for a few moments and as it faded her jaw and skin was healed. She helped Lust to her feet and guided her back over to Greed who looked down at her and shook his head slightly.

"Wrath, Gluttony step foreword." The last pair was the strangest, a mass of a juggernaut towered over them all casting shadows everywhere. Standing at least a full chest higher than Apocalypse Wrath was a mass of muscle and armor. Dark red armor with dozens of spikes and shifting plates layered on his arms which were blackened with soot, his bright red hair and burning red eyes stood out even against his armor. He wore no weapon on him but judging by the way held himself he didn't need one.

Gluttony couldn't have been farther from his opposite though. Barely reaching Wraths thigh his matted grey hair and filthy rags of cloths he seemed to look like an ordinary beggar. But when he lifted his head enough for his hair to fall out of his face it showed why. Deep sockets replaced where his eyes should be, and as he smiled you could see that stitching stretched from each corner of his mouth all the way to the very bottom of his ears. As he moved you could see that within every fold tear and lining on him there were thousands of different blades ,daggers, and needles all barely visible unless you knew where to look. A stench of rotted flesh rolled off of him in waves. "Report."

Gluttony started to chuckle slightly, a half insane sound that seemed to make the hairs on everyone's arms raise slightly, "Dead, everything dead burned to the ground. It was marvelous! So many screams, so tasty…" He licked his lips slightly and you could see his filed teeth and a few bits of meat still caught between them. "Nothing will survive that world. We made sure of that. The oceans burned the ground shattered, the sky itself burned before we left. Those angels never knew what hit them."

Wrath growled slightly a deep and rumbling noise that vibrated into the ground, "What Gluttony meant to say is that the job is complete. There will be no aid from that planet going anywhere anytime soon. You have my word my lord." Wrath bowed slightly before straitening back up. "Where is Pride? We all thought he would be here with us. But I hear he was sent off to another planet before he could even come back to report in. Your up to something aren't you?"

Apocalypse chuckled slightly and then nodded slowly, "Oh yes, I always have a plan to stay ahead of my dear brother. But don't worry we still need your brother to help us for now." He looked at Envy smirking slightly, "But after this world I don't think there will be any need for Pride."

The shock that rolled through the six in the room was obvious. Sloth's legs gave out from under her finally and she collapsed in a heap of her own dress. "How… how could we not need Pride? He has always been there since the beginning, do you think that the people wont realize that he's gone? What about his mother how do you plan on explaining that to our queen?"

"SILENCE!" Apocalypse slammed his fist into his thrown shattering one of the skulls on his throne. "That's enough, what happens afterwards I will deal with personally. But the fact remains that he has changed in his last years. He has become soft!" The look in his eyes said there was no room for negotiation.

Greed scoffed slightly and shook his head, "Soft? He could tear us all apart with his bare hands if he wanted to. I don't see how he has become soft, in fact he has done nothing but grow stronger this last millina. You expect us to do what ask him to die nicely?" Wrath chuckled slightly with Gluttony but Greed had no hint of a smile on his face, "Think of what your asking of us. Together we may be strong but he may still be stronger than us. What happens if he whips us out without even trying? Then goes after you?"

Apocalypse thought about this for a moment and then shook his head softly, "Even if he were to get past all of you I know for a fact that he would never kill you all. I think the shock of it all would cause him to die if you were to turn on him. Especially you." He looked down at Envy, "You are brothers are you not? Tell me what you think of this."

Envy looked around at the others for a few moments they all looked worried at what he would say but Envy turned back to Apocalypse with a blank look on his face. "What Greed says is possibly true. But what you said is truer. He would have to get over the shock of our betrayal and be prepared to take our lives in an instant. He wouldn't be able to my brother is too soft hearted to his own kind to be able to make such a drastic change. We would have the advantage, but only for a short time."

The air in the room was suddenly dead quit and slowly a smile spread on Envy's lips, one of pure amusement. "Did you all think I would object? Maybe throw a fit?" He turned and looked at the Sins carefully. "You know the drill. Just do your job, nothing else matters. He's just someone else that has to die. That is all." Slowly the rest of the sins nodded there heads in quiet resignation.

"Then its finally settled, you six will kill Pride. Then you will go to Tarterus and kill the Queen. It will be as simple as that." The sins all stopped and froze each of them instantly bristling and there eyes slowly turning red. "I take it none of you will agree to that."


End file.
